1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a suspended particle device, a light control device using the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-209953 (Patent Document 1) discloses the following technique.
That is, the technique concerns a display in which a dispersion system having fine particles dispersed therein is put between a pair of transparent substrates at least one of them being transparent to form a cell, and the fine particles are moved electrophoretically thereby changing light transmittance or light reflectance in the direction perpendicular to the substrate, in which an inter-electrode pitch p between driving electrodes and a common electrode disposed for application of an electric field is 5 μm to 100 μm, a cell thickness d is 0.2 to 1.5 times p, and the electrode area ratio of the driving electrode is 20% or less. Thereby, the technique enables monochromatic and color display at high transmittance, high contrast, and low driving voltage, in reduced thickness and weight, and at high operation speed. And the display is applicable to various uses such as optical modulation devices of super high definition, displays for portable equipment, electronic paper, large-scaled monitors, large-scaled TV, super-large size public displays, etc.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-158040 (Patent Document 2) discloses the following technique.
The technique provides a light control material including an energy-beam curable polymeric medium containing a resin having an ethylenically unsaturated bond, a photopolymerization initiator, and droplets of a light control liquid suspension containing a dispersion medium and light control particles dispersed in a fluidizable state in the dispersion medium, in which the dispersion medium in the light control liquid suspension can be phase-separated from the polymeric medium and the curing product thereof, and the concentration of the ethylenically unsaturated bonds of the resin having the ethylenically unsaturated bonds is 0.3 mol/Kg to 0.5 mol/Kg.